


Proposal

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, the boys are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt is ready to propose to his long time boyfriend but how will Jaskier respond?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt I received on tumblr, come say hi! @electricrituals

Eskel couldn’t help but laugh when Geralt came to him, so earnest and worried, and asked how he thought Jaskier would react to a proposal. “The man is in love with you, idiot. He’ll probably scream or cry or something else dramatic.”

Geralt frowned deeply, “But.. do you think he’ll say yes?”

“Geralt, of course he’ll say yes. I’ve never seen anyone more in love than the two of you. I’m more surprised he hasn’t asked you himself.” Eskel assured Geralt. 

“Hmmm.” 

Eskel huffed out a laugh at his taciturn brother. Geralt had always been disastrous with emotions and watching him work through them had always been fun. “Do you have a plan? Jaskier will want something romantic, I’m sure.”

“He wanted to go to the pumpkin festival tomorrow. I thought that might be a good time. There’s a haybale maze. I don’t know… maybe that’s stupid-”

“Geralt,” Eskel cut in, “that’s not stupid at all. Sounds wonderful. Get lost in a maze with your man and ask him to marry you. Sounds perfect.”

Geralt looked at Eskel, worry in his eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! Now let’s talk rings.”

-

Geralt was _nervous._ No. Maybe nervous wasn’t the right word. Perhaps what he was actually looking for was _terrified_. Eskel’s assurances had helped… kind of. But being pretty sure that the man he loved more than life itself would say yes and actually asking him were… different. 

Geralt looked over at Jaskier where he stood beside him in line for the haybale maze. It was a massive maze and said to have a ton of dead ends. Geralt of course knew the trick to getting out of a maze but that wasn’t his plan today. 

Dusk was approaching and getting lost and ending up at a dead end would provide Geralt the perfect opportunity to get down on one knee.

The couple is finally let in the maze and it didn’t take long for the two to get turned around, Geralt letting Jaskier pull him randomly down paths. It hadn’t been long when they turned a corner and ran headlong into a dead end. 

Jaskier let out a loud laugh, “Uh oh, seems we took a wrong turn. Let’s try again!”

“Wait, Jaskier. One second.” Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hand and pulled him closer. 

“What’s the matter?” Jaskier asked, scrunching up his nose like he did when he was confused.

Geralt took a deep breath, kneeling down and reaching into his pocket, “I just wanted to ask you-”

“YES!”

Geralt froze, looking up at Jaskier startled. Jaskier covered his mouth, eyes wide, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you I just… yes, please, I want to marry you so much!” 

Jaskier dropped to his knees in front of Geralt and pulled the man in for a kiss. When they broke apart Geralt smiled, “Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Do you still want to hear the speech I prepared?”

Jaskier laughed, “Of course I do! Please, continue where I so rudely interrupted.”

Geralt leaned in and stole another kiss.


End file.
